What a Couple of Drinks Can Cause
by outXhereXconfused
Summary: [Complete][3 shots collection] A politician party. Alone on christmas. An invitation to a nightclub with someone other than old flame. Where drinks led to dissapation of awkwardeness and unawkwardness leds to more.
1. Part I

What a Couple of Drinks Can Cause

**Disclaimer: I do not own GSD.**

_**P.S.:**_** Have any of you heard that there's going to be a 3 GS? Yeah. I researched on it and it's called: Gundam Seed Eternity. Pretty fitting if I do say so myself. (The title I mean). If you want I can post up the summaries of what the series will be about. Tell me if you want it or not.**

** _"_**

** _"_**

**Part 1: Speeches and Offerings**

**74 C.E.: Attha Estate 7:59 p.m.**

Cagalli Yula Attha fidgeted nervously with her dark-red dress. She _hated_ wearing dresses because one: she never liked the uncomfortable feeling it gave her, and two: she felt self-conscious and naked. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had picked out a strapless, red dress that had an opening on her left leg which closed up again just before reaching her thigh. And yes, she _herself_ did pick out the dress. After all, she no longer needed help playing dress-up for a special event. Nope. She was nineteen now. No Mana needed anymore (well, _as much_ anyways).

There was a knock at the door. "Cagalli,"--Kira called as he opened the door and stepped in—"Lacus and I are rea-" he stopped mid-sentence.

Cagalli noticed his abrupt end to his sentence and turned to look at him. "What?"

Kira shook his head and grinned. "Wow Cagalli, it never ceases to amaze me how you look like in a dress," he chuckled.

Cagalli frowned. "Shut it Kira Yamato. Or I'll murder you," she warned.

Kira returned the frown. "Can't you even take a _compliment_ nicely?"

Cagalli snorted and looked away. "What did you want? Surely you didn't come here just to argue with me and my manners."

"No, I came here to tell you that Lacus and I are ready—are you?"

"Obviously," Cagalli retorted.

"Let's go then, before we're late," Kira opened the door open for her and followed her out of the room.

Lacus was standing out in the hallway, ready to leave. As soon as she saw Cagalli she stifled a gasp. "My Cagalli, you look beautiful!" she gaily complimented.

Cagalli looked away, trying to hide her blushing, and crossed her left hand over her chest (as if trying to cover herself). "Thank you Lacus," she mumbled.

Lacus smiled at her. Lacus had on a simple elegant, strap-on pink dress that—like Cagalli's—had an opening at the left side of her leg and closed before reaching her thigh.

"Well, shall we go now?" Kira asked as he opened to the front door of Cagalli's house.

Both females nodded and followed behind Kira's footsteps toward the awaiting limousine.

**Banquet Hall, 8:18 p.m.**

Cagalli resisted the urge to shield her golden eyes from the flashes of the photographers.

"There seems to be a lot of coverage," Kira noted.

"It can't be helped," Lacus replied," This is after all the celebration of the brand new treaty between the naturals and the coordinators."

"True," Kira agreed.

Cagalli may have resisted the urge of shielding her eyes, but she made no resistance to suppress her irritated sigh. This was going to be a long night, she thought dully. She looked back at Kira and Lacus.

"Ready?"

"Shouldn't _we _be asking _you_ that question Cagalli?"

She frowned. She seemed to be doing a lot of that tonight. "It's just a speech Kira. Why should I be worried?"

Kira sighed. "Whatever you say…Ms. Representative."

Cagalli rolled her eyes and stepped out of the limousine. She did a quick glance around and mentally noted that there would probably be loads of photos in the newspaper tomorrow. She could see it now; ORB's Representative—Ms. Attha—attends celebration of peace treaty between naturals and coordinators…Or something along the lines of that as the headline.

She glanced behind her shoulder to see Kira helping Lacus out of the limo. She couldn't help but feel a tad-bit envious of them. But she quickly brushed the feeling aside as she entered the Banquet Hall's doors.

There wasn't much liveliness in the room. Everyone was seated at their designated tables and they were idly chatting away. She glanced around at the decorations and assortments, they were all very elegant. The tables were arranged in a circular formation and the tabletops had a white cloth covering them with a vase of white lilies placed at the center. The silverware was neatly arranged in order as if they had been measured how far apart they should be from each other. And the ceiling had an elegant structure that looked like it was from the twentieth century.

But what caught Cagalli's eye was the open bar at the far corner. A grin crept on her lips as her eyes sparkled. Oh, she could already tell she was going to enjoy the party just fine.

"Cagalli?"

"Hmm..?"

"Let's get to our seats," Kira said.

"Oh, right," she followed him and took a seat beside Lacus.

As the minutes ticked by, more and more important politician figures arrived. The room became lively and then the celebration began.

An old man, about forty years of age with glasses, held up a glass and lightly tapped it with a fork. The room fell silent. "Thank you everyone for coming tonight to celebrate this special event. As you all know, we are still very much recovering from the immense and devastating blow of the Second War. And this alone is proof that we are willing to cooperate and begin a new chapter in a more secure and peaceful world," he smiled and glanced around.

"Before we proceed with dinner, I would like to invite the Representative of ORB to give her blessings and allure us with her moving, compassionate words," he looked at her table. "Would you mind, Ms. Attha?"

Cagalli smiled nervously. She cleared her throat as she stood up. Oh god…How to do this…How do I start….

"As you all know, I have made many mistakes in the past. I have without a doubt, failed the people of ORB one way or another, but, I promised, to myself and to others, that I would no longer be persuaded by what other people want or think I should do to run my own country," she looked around and spotted a certain navy-haired man standing in the doorway staring at her intently. She inhaled and looked away quickly, fighting the blush from appearing on her face.

"And that said, I vow, to everyone, and to myself, that I shall better myself as a leader and I will do my utmost to assure and secure a peaceful and non-discriminating future for everyone. Because, after all, we are all equal, whether we are a natural or a coordinator, we are the same no matter what. Thank you, and enjoy the party."

The room lit up with applauses. Cagalli exhaled as she sat down. She looked down knowing all to well who was heading over to their table.

"Thank you Ms. Attha, and now everyone, please, enjoy the food and the party," the man held his glass of wine up and sat down.

"That was a nice speech Cagalli," Kira commented.

She just shrugged. "It's what was on my mind."

"Kira, Lacus," they both looked up to see Athrun come towards them. Cagalli looked away.

"Athrun, you made it," Lacus stood up and hugged him.

"Sorry about that, there was a lot of traffic along the way," he gazed at Cagalli and forcefully tore his gaze away from her. "How have you all been?"

"Oh you know, living," Kira shrugged.

"Ah, so I see," Athrun grinned.

After he had gotten settled down, they all began to eat and converse on how they were doing after the end of the war. Athrun occasionally gazed at Cagalli, while she would meet his piercing eyes and look away.

"Well, I'm going to go get myself a drink," she stood up and looked at them. "Anyone want one?"

"No thanks Cagalli, I'm good," Kira said as he stood up.

"I'm fine Cagalli," Lacus said as she stood up also.

"I guess I'll go with you and get one," Athrun said as he was the last to stand up.

Cagalli concealed her nervousness and uncomfort. "Oh, well, alright then."

"Lacus and I will be dancing, so if you need us…" Kira grabbed Lacus' hand and led her to the center of the room where couples were already elegantly dancing.

"I'll know where to find you," Cagalli nodded in affirmation.

"Have fun you two," Lacus giggled as she looked over her shoulder at the two.

Great, this would be fun.

* * *

**I decided to do this into a two-part one-shot because I still have a lot to write and I didn't want to cram it all in and bore you guys with it. So the second part shall be up soon. (ack! This doesn't sound like my writing-style at all!)**


	2. Part II

**Part II: Stubbornness and Needfulness**

**"**

**"**

**"**

After Lacus and Kira had gone to the dance floor, Cagalli proceeded to the open bar (Athrun tagging along of course). She sat one stool away from Athrun.

"Martini please," she told the bartender.

"And you sir?"

Athrun looked up. "I'll have a scotch on the rocks."

The bartender nodded and proceeded to make their ordered drinks.

Caglli looked anywhere but to her right. Her stomach was releasing unexpected butterflies and her heart was thudding so loudly she was sure he could hear it. This was absolutely _ridiculous_. How can he have such a hold on her still?

"Your drink Miss," the bartender placed her martini on a coaster in front of her.

"Thank you," Cagalli replied as she picked up her drink and brought it to her lips. Tonight, she would forget he was there. Tonight, would be like every other night. Yes. He's not there, she thought.

"So, how are Kira's and Lacus' wedding plans coming along?"

_Damn him_! Can life never be nice to her? Not even this once?

Cagalli suppressed a sigh and turned to him. She really didn't want to see him. It was too awkward. "Things are going by pretty smoothly. If they're lucky, they can get married by mid-December."

"Mid-December? So they settled for a winter wedding after all?" Athrun took a drink of his scotch.

Cagalli nodded. "They decided it would be best. That way I can attend because I won't be so busy with the Parliament and such," she finished her martini and ordered another. Hey, it was an open bar. Why not splurge?

"So I see," Athrun murmured. He dropped the conversation and returned back to his thoughts. He had sworn to himself to never think of her again, but his heart wouldn't let him. Ever since the war, and their decision to break it off, all he could think of was her. Her blonde hair, her sincere and honest golden eyes, and her soft skin. He had _missed_ her beyond comprehension. It was incredible how he felt when he was near her; it was unbelievable how she made him feel. All of these indications--and the past failed relationships he had tried—had convinced him long ago that he still loved her, and he always would.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye and saw her staring at the neon light above her. She had grown her hair since the last time he saw her. Her hair was now eligible to be pulled back by barrettes (which it was) and the red dress she wore complimented her skin tone. He stared at her, desire churning at the pit of his stomach. He was lusting for her; he _wanted_ her, _all _of her. He looked away when she turned her head to the side.

Cagalli glanced at Athrun briefly and looked away. She had to admit that he looked good in what he chose to wear. The burgundy dress shirt and his black dress pants made his emerald eyes stand out more (and not to mention that it hinted at the muscular build he had gained during his years as a soldier).

"Say, Athrun…" Cagalli drawled. This was her tenth martini so far, and she was heading for her eleventh (meaning the alcohol was beginning to kick in somewhat, enough for her to talk to Athrun without feeling awkward).

He nodded his head in recognition. He, unlike Cagalli, was on his eight drink.

"Whatever happened to us? I mean, we had it so good…Our relationship I mean."

Athrun looked up at her. "I don't know Cagalli; we just drifted apart and came back as wholly different people."

She laughed humorlessly. "'Different people' huh?" she finished her tenth drink and ordered her eleventh. "I guess war does that to you, or maybe…." She trailed off as she looked down at her hands.

"Maybe…?" Athrun softly urged her on.

"Maybe, it just wasn't meant to be right? I mean think about it, if we had a war and we drifted apart, and we no longer agreed on the same things...Wouldn't it just mean that we were different all _along_?"

Athrun frowned, his expression perplexed. "I'm not quite following what you're trying to say."

"What I'm trying to say is…" Cagalli exhaled, "That maybe—"

"Athrun, Cagalli, there you guys are."

Both Athrun and Cagalli turned around to see Lacus and Kira walking towards them.

"Hey Kira, Lacus, are you guys done dancing?" Athrun drawled. He had one too many drinks already.

Kira quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah, we're done. Actually, we were going to leave right now. Lots of people have already left and we just came by to see if you guys were ready to leave?"

Cagalli thought about it for a minute and turned to the bartender. "Excuse me, until what time are you open?"

"Until two in the morning Miss."

"What time is it?"

"It's midnight, past midnight," Kira looked up from his watch.

"Well then that should be a decent answer Kira," Cagalli grinned.

Kira chuckled, "Yeah, I kind of figured you would stay. Well," He turned to Athrun, "Are you coming?"

Athrun glanced at Cagalli and back at Kira. "I think I'll stay and take care of your younger sister. So she won't get into trouble."

Kira laughed. "Alright then, Cagalli, I'll see you later."

Cagalli glared at him. "Yeah, whatever okay, bye."

Lacus giggled. "Well, I hope to see both of you tomorrow," she turned to Athrun," I assume you'll be satying the night in ORB?"

"Yeah, I'll be staying."

"Alright then, we're leaving, bye," Kira turned with Lacus and left them to their drinks.

"See ya," Athrun called after them. He turned back to the almost drunken blonde to find her glaring at him. "What?"

She snorted."'Little sister'? I'll have you know I'm the oldest Athrun Zala!"

He shrugged. "So, what time do you plan to leave here?"

"Aah, whenever I feel like it."

"Don't you mean whenever you're drunk enough?"

"Shut it," she growled. She was on her thirteenth drink so far.

Athrun ordered his tenth drink and stood up abruptly. Cagalli looked up at him. "I need to go to the bathroom," he said.

Cagalli looked down at her drink and picked up her olive and ate it. "Go ahead," she said impassively.

Athrun eyed her and headed towards the bathroom.

Cagalli sighed as she glanced around the room. Kira was right. Not a lot of people were left. Just some guys drinking or idly chatting away; majority of them had probably already left to rest for the night. She wasn't resting though, and she had no need to because she had a meeting-free day tomorrow…Hence why she is here at midnight drinking away like there was no tomorrow.

She glanced to her left side to see a group of men stagger towards the open bar; apparently laughing from a joke or something. She fully turned to the bar again and swirled her drink around with the stick that once held the olive she had recently ate.

"Hey there sweet thing, what are you doing here all by yourself?" one of the guys slurred.

Even though she wasn't fully sober, she was still somewhat herself. She wasn't that stupid when she drank. "Go away."

"Aww, don't be like that babe. My friends and I just wanted to have a little chat is all. What harm will it do?"

She snorted. "Plenty of harm."

"Oh, sarcastic one are we?"

"Damn it, go _away_, I'm not in the mood to deal with morons like you," she growled. She gasped as she felt one of the guy's arm slither around her waist.

"Come on, I'll show you a good time," the guy breathed.

Cagalli held her turned her head away; his breath was heavily dozed with liquor, and the _hard_ kind. She tried to pry herself away from the guy's hold but the other two stood on either side of her.

"Come on, let's have some fun."

"I said no! Do you know who you're dealing with you filthy swine?"

The guys laughed at her mockingly. "Oh, please do tell us hon," the guy who was holding her waist said.

"I'm the Representative of ORB you assholes!"

"Ooooh, that makes it even _better_ for us Ms. _Representative_," a guy mockingly teased.

Cagalli was beginning to worry now. Usually she could probably take down one or two at the same time, but _three_? She struggled to get away but the guy only held her tighter, and the drinks had chosen a bad time to take full effect.

"Hey boys, how about we show the little lady a good time eh?"

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Yeah, let's go!"

Oh _fuck_, Cagalli thought nervously. Who was going to help her?

"Cagalli?"

She sighed in relief. "Athrun!" she turned her head to see Athrun stalk over to the three guys that were huddled around her.

"Get away from her _now_," he snarled.

"Oh no! Here comes Mr. Tough guy!" one of the guys laughed.

All of a sudden she saw the one who laughed go flying into the wall. The guy who was holding her waist let her go and stood in a fighting stance; he didn't even last a second. Athrun punched him in the face and threw him against his buddy who was slumped against the wall. He stalked toward the remaining one but he ran away before he could get to him.

Cagalli stood up and looked at him. "Athrun, are you okay?"

He unclenched his fists and looked at her. "Shouldn't _I_ be the one asking _you_ that?"

Cagalli shrugged. "I'm okay; they didn't really do anything to me."

Athrun grabbed her by the arm and dragged her along toward the exit. "Let's go."

"But Athrun, wait! I'm not ready to go!" she protested. Her protests where futile though because he dragged her along whether she wanted to or not.

"This is _ridiculous_!" Cagalli yelled. "I'm perfectly _fine_! Why can't I go to a bar and drink damn it! I don't need you to baby-sit me!"

Athrun sighed as he plopped down at the edge of the hotels' bed. "Sit down Cagalli and rest. You're too drunk."

"Am not!"

"Yes you are."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"I am not Athrun Zala!"

"Yes you are Ms. Attha."

Cagalli stomped her foot childishly. She was stubborn and head-strong, so what?! She wanted to a drink and damn it! She was going to get one.

Athrun looked up at her and swallowed. The familiar desire was churning at the pit of his stomach again. And her she was, alone, with him, and only him.

She noticed his stare and looked down at him. "What Ath—"

Without really thinking of what he was doing—and acting more on desire than anything else-- he got up and in two steps he captured her lips, cutting her off mid-sentence with his lips crushing to hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Cagalli responded to him eagerly, wanting to savor him once again, wanting to feel his touches again. She placed her hands on his chest and started to unbutton his shirt.

Athrun picked her up, never leaving her lips, and laid her on the bed. His hands roamed her body, reeling in the familiarity that he oh so longed for. He hitched her dress up to her thighs and pulled his lips away from hers.

She looked up at him, her eyes hazed with sheer desire, and her breathing ragged. "What's wrong? Do you not want to?"

"No, it's not that, it's just that I…." he paused and looked down at her golden eyes."I love you Cagalli."

She blinked as all the awkwardness and bitterness dissipated. "You were always the somewhat romantic Zala," she tilted her head up and captured his lips, her fingers grabbing his unbuttoned shirt as she pulled him down on top of her again.

As minutes ticked by, the desire, the want, the _need_ to be within one another grew and clothes were eagerly shed in anticipation.

Cagalli moaned as Athrun entered her. She tilted her head up, searching for his lips for which she undoubtedly found.

Athrun entwined his hands with Cagalli's as he held them down on the bed. He moved in a consistent rhythm, taking his sweet time.

Cagalli moaned and groaned as he followed with his rhythm, her fingernails digging into his back as she escalated higher on her high. She pressed her lips to the side of his neck and whispered; "I love you."

Athrun, with his coordinator hearing, heard this and placed his forehead on her shoulder. "Cagalli…"

Cagalli moaned and said his name out loud as she released all the held desire she had kept for this man all this time.

Athrun moaned as he also released his desire and stayed hovering above her, trying to catch his breath. He fell beside her and brought her closer to him. He ran his fingers up and down her back. "Say Cagalli, do you still want another drink?"

Cagalli looked up from his chest." No, I think I want more of this," she smirked.

Athrun lifted his head and grinned at her. "Is that so?" he overturned them so that he was on top again and she was on the bottom. "Well, in that case…." He leaned down to kiss her again and their little game began once again.

* * *

**Ack. I am so sorry if it has a crappy ending but its 8:34 at night, I haven't even started my hw, and I kind of lost my train of thought with the many distractions I had while writing this. Sorry! But to make up for my negelgence…Here are the summaries for the 3 GS installment: **

**C.E. 77. 4 years have past unknowingly after Kira Yamato and his companions defeated the ambitions of Gilbert Dullindal. Representative Athuran Zala of the international coalition[ETERNITY- an organisation bridging the Naturals and Coordinators and even to various countries in the world - busy fighting against rebel terrorists groups attempting to overthrow the new world order, together with his friend Kira, who fought in the last great war, pasts each and every day working effortlessly for the peace of the world. At that time, a rebel figure, Asutea Rainhato lead a mysterious yet powerful group to annihilate the Naturals, known as [EBIRU MEA (EVIl MEA?).  
To counter this threat, Athrun sent Mwu, Yzak and Deakka to lead the army of Eternity. However, there is a traitor under the control of Asutea Rainhato - Geren Mageniasu, and his subordinates: Viru Ryumieru, Sakura Erusenu, and Orin Girufato. The battle came under control because of the 4 gundams piloted by them.  
Amidst these, the ace of Eternity, Kei Minato, piloting [SPLASHER GUNDAM, Aishia Selinu, piloting [GARNET GUNDAM, and Leon Vizunado, piloting [CELSIUS GUNDAM obstructed his way. The new sword shall begin it's descent.**

**Gundam Seed Eternity**

**Gundam Seed Eternity-Episode 1  
Stories  
Two years have passed ever since the war in Gundam Seed Destiny. Peace have restored till Lacus Clyne the chairwoman of PLANT was assassinated. Chaos then began as it created unrest in the people of PLANT. Kira Yamato was very agitated when he found out that Lacus is dead. He swore to find the murder. And that's how the war began again with an unknown force planning to take over PLANT. While in Orb, the new main character could be seen learning how to use mobile suits.**

**Gundam Seed Eternity-Episode 2  
Stories  
Two years have passed ever since the war in Gundam Seed Destiny. Peace has restored. Until Cagalli, the Orbs representative disappeared into nowhere. Someone mysterious then took over her role and started to wage war with the other countries. What has happened to Cagalli and now that this person took over the role, what'll happen to Orb?**

**Gundam Seed Eternity-Episode 3  
Stories  
The Earth Alliance has returned with main character, Kei Minato and starts to attack the other countries. Both Orb and PLANT tries to stop it from invading but fails too. Kira Yamato had no choice but to go to war once again but this time, with Shinn Asuka and Athrun Zala. They finally defeat the Earth Alliance but as an unknown force approaches them, what'll happen to Kei Minato who is part of it?**

**And so that's about the 3 rumored "episodes" of GS: Eternity. But I don't know if it's true. I've heard it's not but... I mean it would be awfully nice to see where the main characters are now (ahem…AthXCaga). So this is only hypothetical. And so I'm off (and sorry yet again for a LONG chapter and bad ending?)**


	3. Alone with You and Alcohol on Christmas

**2nd Shot: Alone with Alcohol and You on Christmas**

**"**

**"**

"Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"No Kira. Really, I'm fine. I need this holiday to catch up on some documents I haven't had time to look over yet."

Kira Yamato closed his eyes, concealing his frustrated purple eyes, and reopened them; defeat dancing in them.

"Fine," he sighed," You might as well do as you please. God forbid you don't Cagalli."

Cagalli rolled her eyes at her twin's sarcasm. "Kira, I'm a big girl now. I know what my limits are and are not. I don't need my brother telling me when I've reached my limit,"—she glanced at his expression—"And I certainly don't need scolding or sarcasm either."

Kira opened his mouth to protest but was taken off guard by a slight nudge. He looked down to his right to see Lacus clinging to his right arm with both hands.

"Lacus."

"Are you coming with us Cagalli?"

Cagalli shook her head. "I have too much work to do."

"But Cagalli, it's the _holidays_. You need to at least go to _one_ party," Lacus protested.

Cagalli sighed as she uncrossed her legs and got off the bed; leaving her laptop with many documents behind. She knew for a fact that they could argue for _hours_ and no one would end up winning; they'd just be stuck in an impasse. So the only option left? To rush them out the door.

"Look you guys…" she walked closer to them and put her hands on Kira's and Lacus' backs, forcing them to turn forward—"Really, I'm _fine_. Now go you guys, or you'll be late."

"But Caga—"

"No buts."

"The party will be—"

"Don't know, don't care, now go!"

She kept pushing them forward until they got to the front door of the mansion. She removed her hands from their backs and opened the front door.

"Now go, seriously you guys, I'll be _fine_. You two go on to Derakka's and Miriallia's Christmas party and have fun."

Lacus frowned (something she rarely does mind you). "Cagalli, you're going to be here all _alone_ on _Christmas Eve_. I don't agree with you being here all alone with no one around. What will you do all night?"

Cagalli smiled. Leave it to her brother's fiancée to worry more about other's well-being than her own.

"I'll be okay Lacus. All I'll be doing is sitting on top of my bed with my laptop and documents keeping me company. And, seeing as I know it'll make you happy, I'll _even_ throw in some hot chocolate and those Christmas cookies alright?"

Lacus and Kira frowned at her.

"Alright Cagalli, seeing as I can't change your stubborn mind," Kira muttered.

She grinned in triumph. "Alright, go and have fun. Tell Miriallia I'm sorry I couldn't make it."

"Will do Cagalli," Kira walked down the steps with Lacus beside him; resting her head on his shoulder.

Cagalli closed the door and leaned her head against it. What to do now? She thought.

She walked up the stairs and decided to go back up to her room—but not before fixing herself a drink. Hey, she did tell Lacus and Kira that she would be drinking something, but she _never _gave her word that it would be hot chocolate. (Okay fine, maybe she _did_, but promises are easily broken).

She placed her drink on the bedside table and hopped on to her bed; crossing her legs and sitting in front of her laptop. She glanced at the clock on the table, only eight. Well, might as well get to work, she thought as she began typing away into her own, little, concentrated, world.

It was nine when the bell rang. Cagalli groaned as she got up. Who the hell would be ringing the doorbell on _Christmas Eve_? She grabbed her empty glass on the way and walked out of her room and down the stairs. Might as well fill this up again while I'm down here, she thought. She reached the door and opened it; she almost broke her drinking glass if it hadn't been for _his_ coordinator reflexes.

Athrun straightened up and held out the glass cup for her. "You dropped it."

Cagalli blinked as she regained her composure. "Aah…Yeah…Thanks," she took it from him and stepped back.

"Do you want to come in?"

"Yeah, thanks."

He walked into the warmness and left behind the December cold. He looked around the place and noticed that it was quiet and empty.

"Would you like anything?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you like anything? You know something to drink…Eat?"

"Uh, what you were having would be fine," Athrun glanced at the Christmas wreaths that were hanging from the railings of the stairs and were wrapped around the handles of the stairs. He also saw the mistletoe that was hanging above the doorway.

"Okay, I'll be back," Cagalli headed towards the mini bar she had situated in the main living room.

As she fixed their drinks, she repeated to herself over and over again: it's nothing, I'm not nervous, it's just Athrun. Nothing to be nervous or feel uncomfortable or awkward about; I mean we went out for two and half years…It's not like he's a stranger or anything. But deep down inside, she knew it was a lie.

She came back to find him sitting down on a mahogany couch; he was staring at the fire burning inside the fireplace. She swallowed before she spoke.

"Here."

He looked up and grabbed the drink she was handing him. "Thanks," he brought the drink to his lips and drank. He instantly pulled it back and made a face.

"You were drinking _scotch_?"

Cagalli looked at him from a small, one-seat couch on his left. "Yeah, what did you think I was drinking?"

"Something non-alcoholic came to mind."

"You should know better."

Athrun sighed subtly. "You haven't changed."

Cagalli snapped her head up at him and narrowed her eyes. "I _have_ changed, just not my tastes."

He looked up at her, surprised at her reaction. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." That was the last thing he wanted to do; seeing as he has already hurt her in the past.

"Whatever."

"So why are you here alone? Why didn't you go to Derakka's and Miriallia's party?"

"I didn't feel like going. I had to look over some documents. So I thought; better to get them over with now than later."

"So I see."

"What about you?"--Cagalli asked trying to keep the conversation going so they wouldn't be stuck in an awkward silence--"Why aren't you over there? Isn't Derakka one of your close friends?" she stood up and fetched herself her third drink.

Athrun followed her with his emerald eyes. _Amazing_ how fast she could finish her drinks. "Actually, I really didn't feel like going either. I just dropped by to see if Kira and Lacus were going,"—he glanced around—"Which I suppose they have?"

Cagalli nodded.

"Hmm," in actuality, he really did go to the party. He was there drinking some punch Miriallia had bought and was talking to Yzak when Kira and Lacus arrived…And then the favor was squeezed into their conversation. It was Kira who had asked him to come and check up on Cagalli. He relented at first, making up excuses and such (the whole break-up excuse to be more exact) and eventually gave in.

"So, you don't mind if I hang around for a while?"

She looked up, vexation in her golden eyes, and then she looked away and drank from her alcoholic drink. "Do what you want; it doesn't matter to me either way."

He looked away from her and looked into the fire—taking a sip of his brown beverage. He was _such_ a masochist.

Time passed and the two ex-lovers drank away to ease their own masochistic ways and fill in the awkwardness with small talk—the drinks served their purpose as they became more loose, less self-conscious, and less uncomfortable…But still somewhat sober.

Cagalli was on her tenth drink. She felt a tad bit drunk (more like buzzed for lack of a better word). It usually took her about seventeen to nineteen drinks to get fully drunk, so it was safe to assume she was still somewhat sober.

Athrun was on his ninth drink, a drink shy away from Cagalli's amount. He had caught up to her somewhere in-between their small talk. It usually took him about seventeen to twenty drinks to get fully drunk. And yes, he too was somewhat sober.

"So,"—Cagalli examined the brown liquid in her glass cup—"How has your life been since the war Zala?"

He lifted his head up at her lazily. He had taken off his beige jacket a while ago and only had on his dark burgundy long-sleeved shirt and beige dress pants.

Cagalli on the other hand had on her pale-green pajama pants and tank top.

He shrugged. "It's been okay. It could be better though."

"Better how?"

"You don't want to know."

"No, I _want_ to know."

"No, you don't want to know."

"Don't tell me what I want or don't want Athrun!"

He shook his head. "Trust me, you _don't_ want to know. It'll make you feel uncomfortable."

Cagalli snorted. "If you haven't noticed, I've been uncomfortable all this time," she blurted out.

As soon as she realized what she had said, she tried to cover it up. "Wha-what I mean is that I…" no use, the damage's already been done. Looks like the saying: 'drunks always tell the truth' was one-hundred percent true.

"You've been uncomfortable all this time?"

"Yes," she hesitantly answered. Damn her lips that moved without her willing them too. It was _such_ a bad idea to drink with him. But she was being polite! She _had_ to be. It was in her nature.

"I'm sorry," Athrun apologized as he hung his head down, his drink in both his hands. "I didn't know, or rather, I was naïve to believe that this wouldn't make you uncomfortable. I _tried_to tell Kira but—"

"Kira?"

Uh-oh.

"What does Kira have to…" her eyes widened as the epiphany hit her. _Kira_. She stood up from the one-seat couch in outrage.

"He sent you, didn't he? That bastard! I told him I'd be alright! But does he _listen_? No! Does he think I'm _that_ incapable of being by myself?! I'm the Representative of ORB goddammit!"

She slammed her half-empty glass on the small table in the middle. Sure, she was angry, but the alcohol most likely boosted it up a notch or two.

Athrun looked at her the whole time, amused by her mercurial moods and her susceptibility to her emotions. Her outrage, her pacing, and her talking to herself seemed funny to him. Was it because of the alcohol?

"I'm going to kill him!" she growled. She stopped and looked up. "What time does the party end?"

Athrun's little smirk formed into a thin line on his lips; he smelt trouble looming ahead.

"It ends after midnight huh?"She answered her own question. "Yes, it ends at two, and it's,"—she glanced at the clock that was hanging above the fireplace—"Ten-thirty! I still have time," she walked past Athrun but—

"Cagalli wait," he latched his fingers on her wrist and forced her to turn around. "You're not seriously thinking about going to the party in the state you're in are you?"

"Of course I am! I need to give Kira a piece of my mind!"

"You're being childish!" he said incredulously.

"No!" She pried her wrist free from his hold. "_Kira's_ the one who's being _childish_!"

She continued to walk forward, turning the lights off in the process.

"Cagalli be _reasonable_! It's late _and you're drunk_!"

"I am not drunk! Drunk is when you're staggering, slurring your sentences, and don't know what you're doing. _I_ am slightly _buzzed_!"

"And there's a difference?"

"Yes! Greatly mind you! I'm still myself and am perfectly somewhat coherent!"

"You just contradicted yourself."

Cagalli spun around to look at him—they were still in the main living room, the fire was illuminating it greatly.

"Would you just _shut the hell up_!" she snapped.

"Then stop being childish and _listen to_ _reason_!" Athrun reciprocated in the same agitated voice as hers.

"Not listening!" Cagalli turned around again and started to walk forward but—

"Put me the hell down Athrun! Who do you think you are?!"

"Apparently the only coherent one," he muttered. He hadn't wanted to use force, but really, she gave him _no choice_. He had picked her up and thrown her over his shoulder.

"Put me down Athrun!" Cagalli yelled as she struggled against his hold; she tried to pull herself up so she would slide down to her feet but he would push her down repeatedly.

He ignored her thrashes and threw her onto the mahogany couch in the living room which he had been previously sitting on.

Her arms flailed in the air as she fell on to the couch—but not before bouncing a little and finally settling into place. She glared at him.

Athrun stood in front of Cagalli to prevent her from getting up and trying to leave again.

"Go to hell Athrun." Cagalli growled. She stood up and tried to move but Athrun wouldn't let her.

"You're not going anywhere Cagalli. So just sit down."

"Ha! That's rich!" she tried to push him aside but he wouldn't budge. "Move out of the way damn it!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"_No_."

"_Yes_!"

"Not happening."

"Yes it _is _happening!" Cagalli struggled against him even more that her struggles caused her legs to tangle up in his and thus, ended up causing her to fall back on to the couch with Athrun in tow.

She opened her eyes to see that he had fallen on top of her. She could feel herself turning red from embarrassment.

Athrun looked up to see her staring at him. Had he fallen on top of her? Yes, yes he had. And unintentionally mind you. But what confounded him was that vehement emotion in her eyes that spoke what she would not speak.

They both stared at each other and then, unconsciously, began to lean their faces even closer. It was then that their noses were almost touching that Athrun snapped out of his hazy trance.

"Cagalli, I don't think we should—"

"No, don't think, just…Just…Just act…." She trailed off as her eyes were half-lidded as she began to close the gap between them. She reached out her right hand toward his face.

"Cagalli….Think about it….Do you rea—"

"Didn't I just tell you not to think about it?" she whispered as her eyes looked up to his emerald ones. She could see him struggling; fighting his want, his desire…And then…he gave in.

He closed the remaining distance as he captured her lips in an ardent kiss.

Cagalli leaned in closer, pulling him towards her even more than he was.

Their kisses were so rapid, so full of need, of lust, of want, of longing that it seemed like they were lost lovers or something.

They pulled apart, unwillingly, to catch their breaths…And then they were off again.

Athrun pulled her tank top up as his hands roamed her upper body. He had situated them into a horizontal position instead of a vertical position; meaning they were now lying fully on the couch instead of just partially.

Cagalli moaned as she felt his touches flutter around her breasts. Her fingertips found their way toward his belt and began to work on unbuttoning it. After she was done unbuttoning it, she latched her fingers onto the hem of his long-sleeved shirt and pulled it up.

Athrun pulled away from her and raised his arms. After Cagalli had pulled off his shirt and leaned back down again, he grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up and over her head. Apparently, she still didn't sleep with a bra on. It was so like her.

He leaned down to place kisses along her collarbone, for which Cagalli responded to with whimpers and moans.

She grabbed handfuls of his hair as he sucked just beneath her collarbone. She brought her legs up to his hips and arched her back.

He knew what she wanted. His hands skimmed down her sides, lightly tracing lines down her flat stomach, and grabbed the hem of her pajama pants. He pulled it down, for which he had to straighten up momentarily, and leaned down to capture her lips again.

As the fire ate away at the wood, so did the desire building in them, until, finally, they couldn't take it anymore and they decided to give in to their delicious, and lip-licking rapture.

Cagalli moaned as he entered her repeatedly. She had scooted up until her mid- back arced from the armrest of the couch.

Athrun leaned his head down and rested his lips on her neck. He entwined his hands with hers and raised them above her head. He traced butterfly kisses from her collarbone to her neck and from her neck to the side of her mouth. He then proceeded to dominate her mouth as soon as she moaned.

Cagalli kissed him back just as fiercely as he was kissing her. She moved with his consistent rhythm, getting closer to her imminent collapse.

The fireplace illuminated their heated, fevered skin as they continued with their tempos of love making which they had longed for since their separation. It was like a fulfillment only one or the other could give. No one else could. It was sacred.

Cagalli let go of his hands and dug her fingernails into his back as she felt her senses heighten. She bit her bottom lip to keep from moaning; it was to no avail. She threw her head back and let out a moan which filled the room. She ran her nails down his back for which he responded to with a groan.

Athrun groaned and grunted as he came to his peaking point. He kissed her shoulder as he quickened his pace.

Then it came. Cagalli moaned his name as she came down from her state of rapture and then Athrun came down after her. They stayed there for a couple of seconds, their breathing ragged and they forms quivering.

Athrun rolled to her left and Cagalli nestled on his chest.

He rubbed her back with his fingertips and pulled her closer. "Happy Christmas…" he muttered into her hair.

She looked up at him, her buzz dimming down, and blinked. "Christmas?" she glanced at the clock and saw that it was ten minutes past midnight. Oh. Wow.

Athrun looked up at the ceiling. "I….I wanted to say…" what could he do in a situation like this? He just had sex with his ex a while ago….So what position did that leave them with? Friends with benefits or something more?

"I know what you're thinking," she whispered as she looked down. "And, I guess….we're caught in between friends and something more."

"Friends and something more eh?" Athrun leaned on his elbow and looked down at her. "I think I like that place," he had a leery smile.

Cagalli blushed, and looked down. "Kira and Lacus will be back soon."

"Hmmm….True," he leaned his face close to hers and caressed her cheek with his hand. "So, did you get what you wanted for Christmas?"

"Well…." She smirked and grinned. "I'll let you know soon enough."

* * *

**And so this is the second one-shot of the 3 one-shot collections. I was planning to stop with the other one….But seeing as you guys wanted more….I decided what the hell? I'll do as they say. It's cause of you guys that I'm able to keep on writing. So I'll repay you guys in anyway because it's in my nature: to please the readers. Anyhow, I kind of lost it towards the end. Oops. The next one-shot (and final) will be sort of AU-ish and maybe some OC-ness. But I don't know. I'll work on it over the weekend (sweetness! No school for meh on Monday!)**


	4. Someone Other Than You

**3****rd**** Shot: Someone Other Than You**

**"**

**Inspiration:**** Staring at the endless abyss of whiteness on the front board during English while watching The Crucible**

**"**

**WARNING: AU and maybe OOC-ness (maybe so? I don't know?)**

**"**

"This place is pretty loud!"

"I know huh? Well let's get a seat shall we?"

Cagalli followed the brown haired man to a near by table. A waitress came by and asked them what kind of drink they would be having. She asked for a cocktail and he asked for a blue lagoon. Once the waitress had written down their order she left.

"So,"—the brown haired man stared at Cagalli from across the table—"Do you regret coming here tonight?"

She thought about it for a minute, calculating her thoughts and such and answered him. "No, not really; maybe I needed a night out."

He grinned. "Well aren't you glad I managed the guts to ask you out?"

Cagalli rolled her eyes. "Please, I'm enjoying the night so far. Don't ruin it with your concededness."

They both laughed as their drinks came.

"You must really like cocktails huh?" he asked eyeing her transparent drink with a green olive floating around.

Cagalli laughed. "Yeah, I do actually, very much."

"You know Cagalli, you can't stay cooped up in that office of yours for an eternity."

She smirked. "Was that pun intentional or unintentional Dresden?"

Dresden returned the smirk. "It was _unintentional_. But I bet you'd give me hell if it wasn't."

Cagalli brought the drink to her lips and scanned the dance floor with her golden eyes. Dresden—her long-time friend since high school years—had dragged her out of her office earlier that day demanding that she accompany him to this new nightclub (because his girlfriend was busy preparing plans for a big fashion show that was coming up) that opened; Eternity. (Which is why she asked if the pun was intentional, because you know, the club's name is Eternity and he said eternity? Get it? Aah, whatever). She relented at first because she had to get things organized for the guy who was running for president, but now that she scanned the place, she was starting to think otherwise.

"So are Kira and Lacus joining us tonight?"

Cagalli turned her attention back to her friend. "Uhh, I think so. Kira said they could run a little late though; you know with that whole new thing they're developing in the lab."

"Oh yeah, I'd heard about that. Isn't he working on a new way to travel or something?"

"Yeah. It's supposed to be some device of sorts. Wasn't really paying much attention to what he said about it."

"When _do you_ pay attention?"

"Oh don't start that again!"

"What?! I was just saying that you almost never pay attention to stuff unless it involved politics, fashion, boys, or your favorite TV shows."

Cagalli rolled her eyes and stared at Dresden. She had to admit, he looked superb tonight; with his black dress shirt and pants, and his piercing red eyes, and that brown hair of his that always seemed to shine even in the darkness. Too bad he was taken.

"Are you implying that my I.Q. is low?"

"I wasn't implying anything."

She frowned at him and stared at the crowd of people dancing to a techno song. Then she spotted Kira and Lacus…And _him_.

"Oh god…" she muttered.

Dresden glanced at her and followed her gaze. Now he understood why she had said 'oh god'…It was because of Athrun.

"Kira! Lacus! Athrun! Over here!" he waved.

The said three turned their heads in his direction and headed towards them.

"Aah, sorry we're late you guys. I kind of got held up at the lab…"

"It's okay Kira, your sister forgives you,"—Dresden glanced at Cagalli—"Right sis?"

Cagalli glared at him for using a mocking tone. She drank from her drink again to hold in her tongue.

Kira, who noticed the glare she threw at Dresden, exhaled. "Geez Cagalli, you and your rudeness."

"Hey, it's who I am, deal with it."

"I _have_ been dealing with it mind you, for _twenty-four_ years!"

"Now, now; we came here to have _fun_, not to _argue,_" Lacus reminded them.

Leave it to her brother's pacifist girlfriend to put things under control. Cagalli looked up and regretted it instantly; Athrun was _leering_ _at her_.

Athrun had his piercing gaze fixed on her. He gazed at what she wore; a black strapless dress with black small high-heeled shoes that laced up to her calves.

She looked away, out into the dancing crowd, to hide the blush that spanned across her face. It was pretty stupid to feel the way she did right now, because one; Athrun and her had broken up like four months ago, and two; rumor had it that he was going out with some co-worker of his. And three, the _most_ important one of all, was that he shouldn't have a hold on her anymore, so why was she feeling all weird and self-conscious around him?

"Hello Cagalli."

She went rigid. She looked up hesitantly and mumbled; "Hey Athrun."

She ignored the six pairs of eyes that were staring at them. She cleared her throat and turned to look at them, avoiding looking at Athrun's direction. "So, who wants more drinks?"

An hour or two had passed, and the uncomfortable silence that had followed after Athrun's and Cagalli's small greeting of sorts had dissipated and the group of friends were laughing and talking; all while drinking their delicious but somewhat bitter drinks.

Athrun glanced at Cagalli the whole time, and she just shrugged it off like it was nothing. She _wanted_ to feel like it was nothing, but the truth was, that it really _was_ something.

Dresden kept laughing at the jokes that Kira came up with, along with Lacus.

Then, it happened.

"Excuse me."

All six heads shot up to see a young male, of about twenty-five years of age, stand in front of the table.

Dresden was the first to speak up. "Yeah? How can we help you?"

"Actually," --he turned to look at Cagalli (who was in between Dresden and Kira)—"I wanted to know if you'd like to dance with me."

Cagalli stopped laughing and stared at him, contemplating his offer no less. She eyed him. He was about 5'8, had dirty-blonde hair, and had green-hazel eyes (or at least that's what it looked like in the light of the club).

She turned to look at Lacus, whose baby blue eyes were saying that it was up to her. Then she glanced at Kira, whose purple eyes blinked, glanced at the man in front of them, and turned back to her; approval evident in his eyes. She didn't need to look at Dresden; she already knew what he'd say. Before she let her golden eyes wander to Athrun's green eyes, she stood up.

"Alright," she said.

Dresden stood up to let Cagalli through.

The male held out his hand for her to grab; which she did.

"I'll be back you guys," she glanced back at Kira, Lacus, Dresden, and yes, even Athrun. But her gaze remained fixated on him, because in his eyes she could see rage and jealousy, which she had no idea why his eyes would reflect such emotions.

The guy's name was Gregory, and he was twenty-six. Not far apart from her own age. She swayed her hips to the beat of the music and lifted her arms in the air. She was on a slight high and she felt relaxed. Drinks almost always relaxed her. Maybe that's why she liked them so much.

Athrun stared at them as they danced. He stared at the way Gregory's hands snaked their way on to Cagalli's swaying hips, at the way he closed the distance between them and leaned his head down to whisper something in her ear for which she responded to with a giggle.

He drank his scotch, drinking away to numb the anger…But it just_ wouldn't_ _go away. _

"Athrun, if it bothers you that much, why don't you just go steal her away and dance with her?"

He looked at Dresden. Damn it, he forgot how Dresden noticed the littlest things about people. "It doesn't bother me."

"You're lying."

Athrun looked away from him. He knew he would end up losing to him in the state that he was in; angry, jealous, and drinking too much at a fast rate.

"Athrun, Dresden's right, if it bothers you, why don't you just do something about it?"

He looked at Kira. "Kira, not you too," he groaned.

He turned to look at all three of them; Lacus, Kira, and Dresden. "Look you guys, I'm not bothered by the fact that some guy asked Cagalli—who so happens to be my ex—out to dance alright? She and I ended four months ago."

"That's not true Athrun, and you know it," Lacus sternly told him. Her eyes were fierce and saddened in a way because she knew that the two of them still loved each other very much. What they had was something rare, something so deep and fierce that she wasn't sure if the word 'love' could quite describe it all. It pained her to see them suffer when they knew that they loved each other, it was just their stubbornness and egos that got in the way; and that had ended them in the first place.

Athrun raised his hand to order another drink. He wasn't even going to go head-to-head with Lacus. Because he also knew he'd lose against her; he'd be in a nasty catch-22 between Lacus and Dresden.

He turned his attention back to Cagalli and the guy she was dancing with.

Cagalli laughed as she danced. She twirled around and swayed her hips as she felt the music. She wrapped her arms around Gregory's neck and swayed against his hips.

Gregory's green-hazel eyes widened in excitement; he grabbed Cagalli's mid-back and pulled her close to him. A slow song came on and he swayed with her ever so slowly.

Athrun did all he could not to growl in front of his friends, because growling would indicate that he was jealous…Which he most certainly _was_. He was on his twelvef drink.

Lacus stared at him with worry, Kira stared at him with incredulity, and Dresden…Well Dresden was the one who was audacious enough to actually confront him about his feelings when no one else would. And Athrun resented that.

"Look man," Dresden looked staright in his eyes. "Cut the whole '-I don't give-a-shit-if-she's-dancing-with-someone-else' routine because it's starting to get on my nerves."

"Oh yeah?"

"Look, Athrun, if you like her so fucking much, do something about it! Don't just fucking sulk!" he growled. Dresden wasn't the kind of man to yell or snap or curse at anyone, unless that anyone was getting on his nerves. In which point, Athrun was.

Athrun's nostrils flared as he exhaled angrily. He glared at him. "Fuck you Dresden. You don't know _anything_."

Dresden laughed mockingly. "_I_ don't know anything? Perhaps it is _you_ who doesn't know anything!"

"Dresden," Lacus placed a hand on his arm, a gesture of pleading for him to stop.

But Dresden ignored it. He knew that Athrun needed this; he needed a bitch-slap into reality.

"What are you talking about?" Athrun snapped.

"Cagalli you fucking imbecile! Or have you not noticed the looks she gives you? You say I don't know anything, but it's _you_ who doesn't know anything. She still _loves you_, maybe beyond love you if that's even possible. And we sure as hell know that you love her too!"

Athrun opened his mouth to reject that ridiculous statement…But he knew it was true. He shut his mouth and looked down at the drink in his hands.

Kira placed a hand on his shoulder, but Athrun gently shrugged it off.

Lacus looked at him. She wanted to reach out and heal his and Cagalli's wounds, but she knew it couldn't be possible; they had to mend their relationship.

"Look, I know what I said is pretty brutal and blunt," Dresden put his folded hands on top of the table. "But I had to tell you. Call it a bitch-slap to reality if you will."

"Dresden…"Kira warned.

Dresden shrugged. He grabbed his drink and drank it.

Athrun looked down at the drink in his hands; he was motionless for a couple of seconds before abruptly standing up.

"I'm going to the bathroom," he announced. He walked toward the bathroom without giving them another glance.

Cagalli brought her attention back to Gregory after she had witnessed the little mini-argument Dresden and Athrun had. She wondered what they were arguing about. Oh well, she'd find out later through Lacus.

Another techno song started to play and she started to move along with the beat.

"I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back," Gregory whispered in her ear.

Cagalli nodded her head. "Okay," she shouted over the loud music.

Gregory made his way through the dancing crowd and reached the bathroom. He sighed as he pushed open the door and walked into the tiled, anti-biotic smelling room. He looked up and saw Athrun leaning his hands on the counter of the sink.

Athrun raised his gaze up to him, his eyes narrowing down to slits.

Gregory gave him a nervous smile and proceeded to attend to nature's call.

Athrun straightened up and looked at him. "So, what are your intentions with that girl?"

Gregory looked at him. "Girl?"

"Yeah, the blonde you're dancing with, what do you plan to do with her?"

Gregory finished his business and walked to the sink that was three sinks away from Athrun's. He put his hands under the faucet and it automatically brought forth water.

"Well buddy, wouldn't you like to know."

Athrun clenched his fists hard to prevent himself from punching him square in the face. "As a matter of fact I would very_ much_ like to know."

Gregory looked up at him as he dried his hands. "Well, seeing as your persistent, I plan to dance with her the whole night and then nailing her."

That hit his last nerve. This guy planned to _nail Cagalli_? Athrun clenched his teeth. Well Dresden _did say_ that if it bothered him so much…..

The bathroom's door banged open and out came Gregory, skidding across the floor. The crowd gasped as they stopped dancing and the dj stopped playing tracks as he looked up and pulled his headphones down.

Cagalli looked up from the center of the dance floor to see what the commotion was about; as did Lacus, Kira, and Dresden.

"Do you want to repeat what you said?!" Athrun snarled as he hovered above Gregory.

Gregory shook his head and blinked from the shock of the blow. He got up to his feet and leaned close to Athrun's face.

"I said I was going to nail her so hard she'd scream my name so many times it'd be hard to erase me from her memory!"

Athrun looked to the side, laughing humorlessly, and then lounged at him.

Cagalli looked to her side and saw that Dresden, Kira, and Lacus were there. "What the hell is happening?"

The trio looked at one another knowing all too well what it could be.

"I think we should go and look," Dresden spoke.

Athrun and Gregory were rolling on the ground, trying to hit the other first as much as possible; Athrun seemed to be winning that game.

"Gregory! Athrun! Stop!" Cagalli pushed through the crowd and tried to pull Athrun off of Gregory.

Dresden and Kira came behind her to help.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?!!" Cagalli shrieked.

Athrun panted heavily as did Gregory. Dresden and Kira were holding Athrun back just in case he would try to lash out again.

Cagalli looked at him and then at Gregory, still expecting an explanation. "_Well_, are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?!"

Athrun looked at her and then nodded at him. "This bastard was going to sleep with you! That's what! He said he was going to _nail you._" Athrun sneered.

Cagalli blinked and looked at Gregory. "Is that true? Were you really planning to…?"

Gregory looked at her. "Ch. Well you're hot. Who wouldn't want to? And you seemed to be an easy giver."

Oh hell no he didn't just say that she was a slut.

Cagalli narrowed her eyes. She walked up to him and slapped him hard across the face. "You disgusting pig! I'd never sleep with you even _if_ you were the last guy in the world!"

Gregory smirked. "Doesn't matter anymore honey, because you ain't worth all the trouble anyways."

She raised her hand to slap him again but he grabbed her wrist, hard. She squirmed and tried to pull away form him.

"Let go you asshole!"

"Don't you _ever_ hit me again!" he pushed her and she staggered back.

Athrun ripped away from Kira and Dresden and punched Gregory square in the face.

"Oh fuck! My _nose_!" he cried.

Athrun was going to punch him again but someone grabbe

d him from behind.

The security guards threw him out the back where he hit the wall and landed on the ground. Cagalli chased after them and knelt down beside Athrun.

"And don't come back tonight buddy," one of the big muscular guards yelled as he closed the door.

Athrun sat up, with the help of Cagalli, and looked down. Wow he screwed things up big time.

He looked out the window as he saw lights blending into each other. From the corner of his eye he saw Cagalli's silent tears running down her cheeks.

They had gotten a cab after they, well, _he_ had gotten thrown out of the club and were heading towards her apartment. Cagalli had assured Lacus, Kira, and Dresden that they would be fine and that they should enjoy the rest of the night.

The cab stopped in front of an apartment complex. Cagalli paid the cab driver and got out. She held the door open for Athrun so he could get out.

She sighed as she opened the door to her living room. She walked in and Athrun followed behind her. "Get anything you want," she threw the keys onto the coffee table. "I'll be back; I need to get the medicine kit for you."

Athrun blinked. Medicine kit? Why would he need the medicine kit? He touched his lip and saw his arm. Oh. _Oh_. He was cut. His lip was somewhat bloody and his arm had a cut on it. It must've been from when they threw him out of the club.

Cagalli came back with the kit. "Sit down on the couch."

He did as told.

She sat on the coffee table and pulled out a cotton swab dampened with alcohol. "Now, stay still, it's going to sting a bit." She patted the cotton swab lightly on his lips; cleaning the blood.

Athrun looked at her the whole time. He could still see that her eyes were somewhat red. His eyes studied her face. She still looked the same; light make-up, eyes bright, perfect. But his eyes stopped at her lips. They were beckoning him, taunting him with the idea of just crushing his lips to hers in a ravenous kiss.

She pulled away as she fished for a cloth. She pulled out the alcohol bottled and dampened the cloth with it. She cleaned his cut on his arm and bandaged it up with gauze. "There," she said.

"Cagalli."

She looked up at him.

"I'm sorry. I acted like such an idiot. I didn't mean to…"

"No, don't. I guess it's a good thing that you did or else I would've slept with that jerk," she whispered. More tears started to fall against her will. "Damn it, stupid tears," she laughed as she turned her head away, trying to wipe them away.

Athrun just about had it. He couldn't stand to see her cry anymore. Dresden was right after all; if he wanted her, he had to fight for her.

"Cagalli," he placed a hand on her cheek and gently turned her face to look at him. "I…I still love you, god, I tried to stop thinking about you…But I couldn't. I still want you, I need you."

She looked at him; her eyes widened. "Athrun?"

He leaned in to her face and captured her lips. He kissed her softly at first, but then it turned into a ravenous kiss.

Cagalli pulled him toward her. She leaned back until she was flat on her back on the coffee table. She pulled her legs up to his waist to allow him to situate more comfortably.

Athrun kissed her fiercely, his tongue savoring her. He placed his hands on her thighs and ran them up her dress. He ran them up until he reached her breasts.

She moaned as he skimmed his hands over her chest; it was like a butterfly's touch. She arched her back to lean into him more. Her hands dropped down to the hem of his shirt and she ran her hands under it. She touched his chiseled chest, feeling the abs he had.

He pulled down her dress to reveal her chest and tore his lips away from hers. He placed kisses down her throat until he reached her collarbone. He sucked at it and pulled away. He left his mark.

Cagalli opened her eyes to see him staring at her. She lifted her hands and placed them on either side of his face. She sat up and leaned her chin on his shoulder.

"Make me yours Athrun," she whispered into his ear.

That was all it took. Athrun pulled his shirt off (with the help of Cagalli of course) and pulled her dress down to her stomach. He shrugged out of his pants and had only his boxers on.

They lay on top of the table; admiring each other's bodies, and savoring one another, never wanting the moment to end. But then the desire, the hotness rising from the pit of their stomachs was becoming too much to bear…

Athrun started the tempo, entwining his fingers with Cagalli's and placing them above her head.

Cagalli panted and whimpered as he took her time and time again. She missed these moments with him. It was like making love in a sense, but it wasn't. It was more like they were infusing with each other. Like lovers do. Yes, she had her lover back, and she would be crazy to let him go again.

Athrun looked down at her. Her eyes were half-lidded and hazed. Her mouth was slightly agape, sweet sounds tumbling out of it. He leaned down to kiss her. He had missed her so much.

As their tempo sped up they could feel the knot in their stomachs growing tighter and tighter. They knew they would fall from their cloud nine soon enough….And sure enough, they did.

Cagalli moaned out loud, filling the room with her cry as she came down from her state of passionate rapture. She arched her back and tightened her hold on Athrun's hands.

Athrun grunted as he came down after her. He closed his eyes and drew in a shaky breath. He stopped, staying there for a moment to calm down, and let go of her hands. He exhaled as he traced her lips with his thumb.

"Cagalli, I promise I'll never make you cry again."

She smiled up at him. "I know Athrun, I know."

The both of them lay there, and later made love again, because after all, they had their lovers again.

* * *

**And so, yes, it was VERY long, but it's a rather fitting good-bye to this 3 shot collection wouldn't you say? Well peeps, I have to get off. I was typing this whole one-shot (or long-shot lol) while baby-sitting. Oops. Well any who hope it didn't drag. Tried to make the lemon a lil bit more passionate, but you know how life is. So yeah. Toodles.**

**And yes I DO OWN DRESDEN AND GREGORY. And this collection is officially done. **


End file.
